Student Wiki Page
Hoshizora Yukino "Believe in myself, Aim for the top!!" Yukino is the daughter of a cake shop in which she always helps her family making and selling cakes during her vacation. Her father and mother really love her because she is the only child at home. She has a childhood friend called Kiriya Yui. They are together for elementary school and preschool, but separated after middle school because Yui dreams of becoming an idol at that times. Yukino also gets into an idol school, Rising Stars Academy, because she has another bestie, Hikari Madoka-chan, and Yukino admires the work of idols a lot and wish to become one of them one day. Personality Before enrolling in Rising Stars Academy, Yukino is super shy and only hang out with Yui and Madoka. They always discuss a lot about the rp, team live and also the designs, but there's been a little time that they are separated. When applying for RSA, Yukino is worried when she knows she might not be able to stay with her two best friends and she will need to find another person to stay with. But after entering the academy for a several days, Yukino becomes confident on interacting with people and become more outgoing in the school. Brand Yukino has a brand called Twinkle Star, and it's a regeneration of her old brand, Little Wings, and with a greater dream. Little Wings is made to bring happiness to everyone through the designs of clothes, in other words, it's made for everyone's sake. In contrast, Twinkle Stars is made for Yukino herself in order to become the top idol. Through watching Madoka, Yui and many other people, Yukino has grown the feeling of surpassing others and become the guiding star, which means the top idol, so she creates the brand, Twinkle Stars, to represent her glittering aura and desire to climb to the top! Designs Rainbow Star Coord This is Yukino's first premium rare coord as the muse and designer of Twinkle Stars and the meaning of this coord is to represent her colour of her future is not just a single colour but wit ha wide range of colours. In other words, she will meet many different people during her journey to the top, but she will overcome any challenges and make them part of herself. Hanazono Mashiro Basic Information First name: Mashiro Last name: Hanazono Age: 16 Zodiac: Sagittarius Year: third year Occupation: Mage and designer Brand: being a designer she doesn't have a fixed brand yet Hobbies: reading, designing, baking Appearance Hair length: slightly past her shoulders. Unlike her friend Miya she likes her hair short Hair colour: tea green with navy blue bangs Hair style: mostly down, but she will sometimes wear it up Accessory: a small purple bow with a blue bell "Calm. Like a cloud I float wherever the breeze will take me." Family & Friends ~ Family ~ {despite her last name being Hanazono, she is not related to Kirara} Her mother and father travel for work leaving her alone most of the time. She has learned to accept this and just flows with the activities around her. Mahiro has a sister who is much older and considers her younger sibling in a rude manner, she spends most of her time aboard. ~ Friends ~ She is friends with Shironeko Miya and Makoto. For a little while she spent time with Makoto before she had to move, they kept in touch but never thought of each other seriously. Personality Mashiro is a quiet girl who loves to draw or read. Spending time alone has made her flow with everything around her. She can't stand when people argue but understands that it can't be avoided. Being a designer she likes to carry her sketchbook with her wherever she is. She has self taught herself how to cast magic and loves seeing and trying different spells. Brand(s) Because she doesn't have a fixed brand yet, she designs for fun and will create coords for friends.